elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Belrand
|Base ID = }} Belrand is a Nord mercenary and a potential follower who can be found in the Winking Skeever in Solitude. Description After hiring him for the standard 500 fee, and if the Dragonborn has the Amulet of Mara on their person, Belrand becomes a marriage option. Belrand is also able to be recruited into the Blades. Belrand is a spellsword that fights well with magic users and archers. He is well known for his stalwart resilience against death, for he has both healing spells and quick health regeneration. He cannot be killed by other creatures but can be killed by the player, albeit only when he is in the knocked out state. Marriage Belrand can be married if the Dragonborn has the Amulet of Mara equipped and has him as a follower. If married, like all spouses, he opens a business that makes a daily profit of 100 . He will hold onto the gold as it increases until asked for it. He will buy or sell items, and, if asked, he will become a follower once more. Combat As a spellsword, Belrand has high skills in Destruction magic, one-handed weapons, and light armor, but can also use two-handed weapons and bows (albeit at lower effectiveness). At the initiation of combat (and despite having low Alteration and Conjuration skills), he often summons a familiar and casts Oakflesh or Stoneflesh on himself. He is particularly useful when dual-wielding destruction staves, as he has a faster cast rate than any other non-mage follower. Quotes General quotes *''"By blade or by spell, if you want it dead, I'll make it dead. All you need to do is pay my fee."'' *''"I fight with both blade and spell. You might say I'm equipped to handle nearly any threat. So, shall we talk price?"'' *''"Sure, you can hire a swordsman or a spellcaster to fight at your side, but why not get both for the price of one?"'' *''"The blade can be as lethal as the spell, but stronger still is the one who wields both!"'' *''"Versatility is the key to survival. Hire me, and you'll well-prepared to face threats both magical and mundane."'' Follower quotes *''"What dangers and wonders shall we discover in the frozen wastes? I can hardly wait to find out!"'' ―When hired as a follower. *''"Onward to our next adventure!"'' ―When commanded to follow. *''"You're looking hale and healthy. It's good to see you again."'' ―After being hired. *''"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon."'' ―After being hired. *''"Very well. Just be careful!"'' ―When commanded to wait. *''"If that's what you want. Watch your back out there, and if you need me again, you know where I'll be."'' ―When dismissed as a follower. *''"Do I get to keep it? Nah...chuckle Just kidding."'' ―When asked to trade items. *''"Back for more? Since we had so much fun the last time, I'll join you free of charge."'' ―When approached after being dismissed. *"''Suddenly I...feel much better." ''―After being healed. Bugs *Most of the magical staves given to Belrand seem to double up after sometime. This can be a useful method of raising funds, but unique artifacts, such as the Skull of Corruption may be immune to this effect. * He can be very erratic in actually following the player, sometimes not following if one has weapons drawn, or waiting until very far behind before catching up. He may fall far enough behind to get killed. Fast traveling seems to fix this. * Sometimes the Dialogue option for Belrand to become steward won't ever appear. *Sometimes, while weapons are drawn, he will move extremely slowly. *Rarely, he does not appear in the Winking Skeever at all. *If he is hired and assigned as the Dragonborn's steward, it's possible that when he is dismissed, Belrand will refuse to perform the actions of a steward. *If Belrand is steward in one of the homesteads, it's possible he will still charge his usual mercenary rate when asked to follow. *If dismissed as a follower, Belrand may not show back up at the Winking Skeever for days, if at all. In this case, try looking for him along a roadside west-northwest of Cragslane Cavern (about halfway between Riften and Windhelm). Looking at the "Local Map" will show two roads, a white road connecting to the caverns, and to the northwest a bit, a darker path. He is on this path. He should be standing beside a large rock outcropping. *Sometimes, the standard Hunting Bow model is seen as the equipped item instead of the bow currently that is currently in use. *Sometimes, after letting Belrand go, dialogue for rehiring him will not appear. Appearances * de:Belrand es:Belrand Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards